


Ride Me Softly Into The Night

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy riding, sassy Lance, soft smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Lance has a wet dream so he rides his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea

Keith is touching him. Alternating between soft caressing and rough manhandling. One of his long slender legs is hooked under Keith's arm and over his shoulder; the other bent up to leave him exposed.

He's a moaning sweaty mess. Head toss back with wet sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. And Keith's no better. He's snapping and driving into Lance like its the last time they'll ever fuck. Grunting and panting as Lance screams: "harder harder harder, Fuck me harder Keith!"

It almost feels like too much. His throat is raw from screaming, his cock is solid, standing oh so proudly in the air, leaking like a broken faucet. Keith slams into him, brutally nailing that sweet spot inside of him known as his prostate. Keith's growling and latching onto his neck now, grinding is teeth into the juncture where his neck and shoulder meets and Lance moans.

He's gonna come. *Slap Slap Slap* the sound of flesh hitting flesh and its all so lewd. Fuck~ he's gonna come. Its building up, higher and higher and higher until-

*Gasp*

• • •

He wakes up.

A dream. It was all a stupid fucking wet dream. One thats so vivid it leaves the bottom hem of his T-shirt (Keith's actually) sticky wet with pre-come. It hurts and aches in the best way. He can feel the phantom pain of Keith's teeth in his neck, feel his thick long cock driving into; deliciously brutal. He whines low and turns to Keith.

That motherfucker is sleeping soundly and peacefully on his stomach. Not a care in the world after what he just did to Lance, dream wise or not. Not even caring that his cock is rock hard and ready to burst. Fuck Keith, that son of a bitch. What shitty husband does that?

It just won't do. No, no not at all. He crawls over and shivers lightly when the chill of the wind coming through the window nips his bare ass. He's got half a mind to close it but he won't; not when its about this get oh so hot in here anyways. He pokes Keith lightly. His eyes gives a little twitch but thats it, Lance pouts. He trails his tongue softly over the shell of Keith ear- a hot spot for his grumpy husband.

This gives him a shiver and half lidded opened eyes. "Baby I'm horny" he whispers like a secret and Keith gives a throaty sleepy chuckle before turning away. The fuck type shit was that? "Go take care of it Then, Kitty." Lance could smack his ass. He huffs angrily. "I want you to fuck me though. You were doing it so nicely in my dream, fucking me deep and hard, biting and marking me" Lance is so fucking horny.

Keith turns over this time, eyes a little wider looking interested. Lance could smirk when he sees Keith's eyes fall to his throat, pupils blown huge. Bingo. Keith was a sucker for putting his mark on Lance. "Weeellll~ I guess I could indulge you, but I'm stilly really sleepy from. You wore me out, so its up to you to do all the work" and Lance could scoff. He wore Keith out!? Ha ha ha ha... Not funny.

He all but passed out from the devil dick Keith gave him earlier. Hell! He was still loose from earlier too. But, he licks his lips and agrees anyways cause he really really wants some dick. Keith's dick preferably.

Keith rolls onto his back- not before giving a little hiss though. Lance really did a number on his back, nail marks looking like intricate red designs on a pale white canvas, but in Lances defense Keith did a number on his neck and collar bones. Marks ranging from purple to red to a mixture of both littered his usually flawless skin.

He gives a little smirk which Keith just rolls his eyes and yawns in return. Fucker. Hooking his legs on both sides of his husband, he leans down and presses a light kiss to his lips, teasing him with just a slight slip of tongue. He trues to chase Lances lips but Lance just smirks and shakes his head no. Lance wasn't here to indulge Keith, he was here to get himself off and hopefully get a good nights rest.

Keith lines himself up with Lance and Lance steadies himself before sinking down slowly. Keith grunts with sleepy lidded eyes and Lance gives a light purr. Because fuck yesss, this was what he wanted. Rough hands are placed on his hips, lighting him up and slamming him back down and its on. Lance is riding slow and easy, up down up down, hips swirling in little circles.

Its calm and almost romantic. The moon glows through the window and shines down on them, bathing them in an ethereal light. "He looks good" Lance thinks looking down at his husband. He's got his head tipped back, inky black hair spilling around him like a black halo, lips bitten so hard they're red and Adams apple bobbing between grunts and low growls. He looks good, of course he looks better though. 

He tan skin glows, he's working himself on Keith's like a pro, looking like a god. Sweat breads between them, shining and the soft sound of skin hitting skin splurges them on to the edge. Lance leans over and trails his hands over Keith's abs. They flex under his touch, and Lance wants to trail his tongue along them but thats for another time.

He feels close. Bouncing just a tad bit faster and harder, causing Keith's hands on his hips to tighten. The pressure in his lower belly grows stronger. Little ah ah's~ spill from Lances lips and Keith's throaty sounds of ugh~ makes his ass tighten around his cock as he comes. Its messy in the best way. Come spilling over his and Keith's tummy. He feels boneless. But Keith hasn't came yet though Lance can tell he's close, judging by the way his brows furrow together pinched.

He squeezes around him tighter and grinds his hips, Keith thrust up a few more times before he comes in Lance hard; eyes closed and mouth open in an silent 'O'.

Lance falls over into the bed, not even caring that he's a nasty mess and cuddles into Keith's side. Keith leans on his side and throws an arm around him, bring them flushed together. Lance purrs pleased and nuzzles underneath his chin. He is satisfied and so is his dick.

"Satisfied?" Keith mumbles out through a yawn and Lance nods with his own yawn; trying to cuddle into his husband closer.

'Yeah, thanks babe"

"Anytime, Kitty. Anytime."


End file.
